¿Halloween? NH
by Nahi Shite
Summary: El caso era que ya estaba ahí sentada en su cama, con su disfraz… ¡sí! ¡Lo sabía!, sabía que aquello de disfrazarse era infantil, y se lo había hecho saber a Naruto, pero el tan solo rió respondió con una de sus sonrisas "vamos Hinata, ¿hace cuanto que no nos disfrazamos?, será divertido…no seas aguafiestas muñeca", y ante aquello tan solo pudo ruborizarse levemente. U/A


_**Ohayo, les traigo un one-shot bastante largo que lo tenía guardado hace tiempo, no estoy muy contenta con el resultado, pero espero que a ustedes les guste.**_

_**Muchos de los lugares mencionados en esta historia existen en la vida real ; mi ciudad y varios sitios de ella **_

_**Sin más preámbulos, los dejo.**_

_**PALABRAS: 3131**_

**¿HALLOWEEN? (NARUHINA)**

— ¿Halloween?...- . Cuando Naruto le había propuesto la idea, la creyó tontamente descabellada, aunque claro, no se lo dijo.

—Así es, Halloween… - un brillo en los intensos ojos azules del rubio apareció — sé que no celebramos nunca eso en Konoha, pero he visto como lo celebran en la ciudad… ¡es muy divertido!, los niños se disfrazan y les dan dulces gratis – le explicaba con fervor mientras ella lo miraba atenta a lo que decía — Hay dulces donde quiera que vayas y, aunque el tema central sería asustar a las personas con adornos de brujas, calabazas o calaveras… no creo que alguien se asuste con las patéticas muestras de terror que dan — culminó mirándola fijamente, aguardando a su respuesta.

—No lo sé Naruto-kun…- su mirada se desviaba mientras intentaba pensar claramente, pero ¿Cómo hacer esto con unos profundos ojos azules mirándote de manera inconscientemente intimidante?... aún así, lo intentó — Debe haber otra cosa con el Halloween…digo, ¿Por qué en Konoha no se celebra, si no tiene nada de malo…? No lo sé, habrá una razón para que jamás nos hayan mencionado algo sobre aquella fiesta…—. A medida que la chica hablaba, Naruto solo podía pensar en lo maravillosamente linda e inteligente que era.

Konoha era un pueblo casi que aislado del resto del país, casi nadie sabía de la existencia de este, fuera de sus propios habitantes; No por esto Konoha carecía de tecnología o de algo de lo que a las grandes ciudades perteneciera… mejor se podría considerar como una "pequeña gran ciudad secreta".

Las familias más adineradas eran la Hyuuga y la Namikaze, quienes controlaban la parte política, social y económica de Konoha, en otras palabras manejaban el pueblo entero y todo lo que en él pasase; No había una compra o una reunión que se realizará sin que estas dos familias lo supieran, controlaban todo…absolutamente todo, excepto a sus hijos.

Hinata Hyuuga y Naruto Namikaze eran, respectivamente los únicos hijos y herederos de sus familias. Por alguna razón, desde muy pequeños habían entablado una grandiosa amistad que, aún ahora, a la edad de dieciséis años, seguía exactamente igual, si no se había fortalecido; Sus personalidades se contrariaban abismalmente: Hinata era tímida, reservada, casi nunca daba a conocer su opinión sobre algo y siempre prefería quedarse al margen de algunas situaciones para no meterse en problemas, podría decirse que era una chica prudente, inteligente, y siempre analizaba con detenimiento, excepto claro, cuando su rubio amigo estaba cerca; Naruto era absolutamente lo opuesto, su personalidad extrovertida lo diferenciaba claramente de los demás, siempre decía lo que pensaba aunque aquello no era lo que debía, su falta de prudencia era su característica además de su inigualable hiperactividad y su capacidad para meterse en líos… en los cuales casi siempre arrastraba a su querida amiga…y su recientemente loca obsesión por el Halloween hacía que Hinata pensara que esta era una de las ocasiones en las que casi inconscientemente resultaba acompañando a su amigo en una de las ideas que su loca mente ingeniaba; y efectivamente, la chica no se equivocaba.

Sin saber cómo, ya se encontraba en su habitación esperando a Naruto, quién había quedado en recogerla a las 8:00 Pm; Se preguntaba cómo demonios lograba el rubio convencerla de apoyarlo en todas sus ideas… sin que prácticamente pudiera resistirse a aceptar. El caso era que ya estaba ahí sentada en su cama, con su disfraz… ¡sí! ¡Lo sabía!, sabía que aquello de disfrazarse era infantil, y se lo había hecho saber a Naruto, pero el tan solo rió respondió con una de sus sonrisas "vamos Hinata, ¿hace cuanto que no nos disfrazamos?, será divertido…no seas aguafiestas muñeca", y ante aquello tan solo pudo ruborizarse levemente.

La bocina del automóvil la hizo volver al presente avisándole que habían llegado por ella; Rápidamente salió de su hogar, burlando todas las cámaras de vigilancia que habían, aunque se le hizo relativamente fácil escapar, ya que no debía preocuparse de que alguien la viera… justamente cada 31 de Octubre en la noche, su padre salía con los demás mayores de la familia, no sabía por qué ni para qué, nunca se lo había preguntado y él nunca se lo había dicho… no era como si se tuvieran mucha confianza.

En un parpadeo ya se encontraba en el asiento de copiloto del lujoso convertible oscuro de Naruto. No lo veía aún a la cara y al hacerlo se llevo un gran susto y ahogo un grito de terror.

— ¡Me asustaste!, pensé que no eras tú – le reprochó al haber pasado el susto, aunque su corazón latía con un poco más de fuerza.

—Lo siento… - se disculpó el chico arrancando el auto, mientras ahogaba una risilla que amenazaba con salir de su boca. Unos afilados y largos colmillos sobresalían de ella, con algo que parecía sangre en las puntas, su cabello tenía algunos destellos rojizos y los lentes de contacto hacían que sus ojos se vieran rojos en vez del azul natural; Todo esto fue, por supuesto, la causa del susto de la Hyuuga, añadiéndole el gesto amenazador que Naruto puso cuando ella le volteo a mirar. Una capa negra le llegaba hasta las rodillas, y en general, toda su vestimenta era oscura, los pantalones, la camiseta y los zapatos… era obvio que su disfraz era de vampiro o ¿de emo?... No, de vampiro.

—Te queda muy bien ese disfraz… -comentó tímidamente la chica, con la mirada al frente.

—Ah, gracias Hinata – respondió al halago sosteniendo con una sola mano el volante mientras le daba un vistazo al traje de la chica. Verdaderamente era bonito, un disfraz sencillo y si no fuera por las orejas y la cola de neko hasta podría pasar desapercibido; Tenía una linda camisa ajustada de rayas blancas y negras horizontales con tirantes, sobre esta una deportiva chaqueta de color lila con la cremallera totalmente abierta, sus zapatos converse negros hacían juego con el leguis que llevaba bajo la corta falda lila de tablones de color lila, sus ojos de luna parecían brillar con mayor intensidad esa noche y el leve sonrojo característico de ella no la abandonó, haciéndola lucir a los ojos del rubio mucho más hermosa. —A ti te queda mucho mejor tu disfraz de nekita… - le comentó volviendo completamente su mirada al frente para ocultar un pequeño rubor que apareció de repente en su rostro.

—Gracias Naruto-kun… - aceptó el cumplido con timidez volviendo su mirada a la ventana del automóvil. La noche era oscura, la luna llena en medio del firmamento brillaba más que cualquier otra vez y la visión del campo abierto en la oscuridad hacia que la piel se le erizara; Deseaba llegar ya mismo a la ciudad, al menos habría suficiente luz allí.

El camino pareció ser más largo de lo común y pareciese que la carretera jamás terminaría. Tal vez se les hizo tan larga la espera por el inminente silencio que reinó durante el recorrido; Por algún extraño motivo casi ni se dirigieron palabra, y cada uno envuelto en sus en sus pensamientos, se preguntaban que les esperaría esta noche...

AL fin arribaron las luces de la ciudad, llamada "Cúcuta", cuyo significado no era precisamente muy alentador ni vigorizante… traducía "casa de duendes", "valle de espantos" o incluso "casa endemoniada". Esto lo sabía Naruto, y justamente era esto lo que le causaba más excitación.

— ¿A dónde iremos primero? – habló primeramente la Hyuuga mirando a su compañero, aun no le convencía la idea de pedir dulces…

—Al centro, hay un lugar llamado "el malecón" – respondió sonriente el rubio – Allí se aglomeran las personas a pasarla bien…

—Creí que íbamos a pedir dulces… - recalcó al notar que Naruto no los había mencionado en un buen tiempo.

—No iremos casa a casa… en cada uno de las ventas que hay por ahí nos darán dulces… además aprovechamos y nos comemos alguna hamburguesa… - no entendía el porqué Hinata estaba tan extraña, casi siempre lo acompañaba en sus aventuras o salidas con gusto, pero esta vez se le notaba algo distante — ¿te pasa algo Hina-chan? – preguntó al estacionar el auto en uno de los pocos espacios que quedaban en la visitada zona –

—No me pasa nada, es solo que tengo mala espina de esto Naruto-kun – comentó mirándolo con ojos temerosos – Por favor…vámonos — al mirar por la ventana solo se veían personas disfrazadas de toda clase de horrores: calaveras, muertes, diablos, brujas…. Vampiros; y uno que otro pasaba golpeando con las palmas el auto donde se encontraban, música y baile, "ambiente de carnaval" pero por algún motivo Hinata se sentía mal en ese lugar…sentía la extraña sensación de que no todo lo que veía eran disfraces…

— ¿de veras quieres irte?... Pero si apenas hemos llegado – la miró con ojos de sorpresa…

—Por favor Naruto… ¿Qué no lo sientes? – la mirada del chico le hizo entender que no sabía de lo que hablaba — ¿No sientes que no todos están disfrazados?... ¿no piensas que algunos de ellos tal vez no sean personas, sino que en realidad sean lo que vemos…?

Por un momento el rubio llegó a creer que su amiga había enloquecido, pero tras meditarlo un poco se dio cuenta que tal vez el tenía la misma sensación… Miró un momento por la ventana… en realidad pensaba que alguno de estos seres no estuviese disfrazado, tenía el presentimiento de que esta fiesta tenía un lado más oscuro que el que pintaban los medios.

—Tienes razón… vámonos de aquí – arrancó el auto a gran velocidad. Había algo que lo hacía sentir inseguro, una extraña sensación que le calaba los huesos y le erizaba la piel…. Pero Namizake Naruto no era una persona que se rendía a causa del miedo, el era una persona de valor y no se iba a quedar con esa horrible sensación…tenía que llegar al fondo de todo… tenía que ir al lugar de acción del Halloween: El cementerio.

En vez de seguir derecho por la carretera que los llevaba fuera de la ciudad de Cúcuta, giraron a la derecha en la última desviación; Hinata vio con horror un aviso en el camino: "cementerio 100 m".

— ¿A dónde…vamos? –.Era una pregunta estúpida, esa carretera al único lugar que llevaba era a donde descansan los muertos, era obvia la respuesta, pero aun así tenía algo de esperanza de que hubiese leído mal lo que decía en el aviso.

—Ya te lo imaginarás – contestó extrañamente emocionado con la mirada fija en el camino…ya estaban llegando. — Este es el centro del Halloween, veremos si encontramos algo interesante…-. El tono de voz de su amigo le puso la piel de gallina, había leído algo en internet y no era precisamente bueno que anduvieran husmeando a media noche en un cementerio.

Pero ya era demasiado tarde para protestar pues ya se encontraban estacionados dentro del lugar, Naruto respiró hondo y salió por la puerta del conductor, dió la vuelta y abrió la de su compañera para que esta pudiera salir del auto.

—No iré. – una firme convicción se reflejaba en sus ajos aperlados.

—Hinata, no tengas miedo ¡de veras!... – dijo el chico – además estarás conmigo, te prometo que no dejaré que nada malo te pase ¡es una promesa! – Esa sonrisa despreocupada le daba cierta tranquilidad pero aun así…no estaba muy convencida.—…A menos que quieras quedarte aquí…sola en el auto…en medio de la noche desolada… - Ahora si la convenció, rápidamente bajó del auto de un brinco y lo tomó del brazo, cualquier cosa era mejor que quedarse sola… suspiró… prefería adentrarse en un cementerio la noche de Halloween, debía estar loca pero …al menos estaba con Naruto.

El rubio sonrió victorioso y en menos de un parpadeo se encontraban ya en medio del parque cementerio "La esperanza"…

—"_Irónico…_" –Había pensado la chica al leer el enorme letrero en la entrada con el nombre del lugar, lo menos que sentía la chica allí era esperanza.  
Caminaron gran rato, y Hinata seguía sin saber que era lo que buscaban y en su cabeza rondaba la pregunta: "¿Cómo demonios me deje convencer?...siempre me pasa lo mismo…"

— ¡Al fin! ¡Algo interesante! – exclamó de repente el rubio, sobresaltando a la chica. Al mirar al suelo vio con interés y horror un gran pentágono dibujado con "tinta roja" alrededor de la tumba, trataban de convencerse que aquello no estaba grabado con sangre, pero muy dentro de ellos sabían que lastimosamente así era.

—Vámonos de aquí… - La suave voz de la fémina sonaba entrecortada por el miedo y la noche pareció más fría y oscura en ese momento.

—Espera Hinata… esto es importante…-murmuró acurrucándose en el suelo, observando más de cerca el símbolo — ¿No te parece conocido?...Es idéntico a…- la frase quedo inconclusa, unos ruidos provenientes del pequeño bosque que limitaba con el campo sagrado hicieron que sus corazones se aceleran al máximo; El miedo los inundó, el crujir de las ramas se hacía más fuerte…como pasos de seres que se acercaban, y el soplido del viento les inquietaba en sobremanera.

Sin previo aviso, Naruto se levantó de un salto, olvidó por completo el misterioso pentagrama y echó a correr tomando de la mano a su compañera, quien después de salir de un horrible estado de shock, se dispuso a correr tan rápido como le daban sus piernas. Hinata podría jurar que había visto alguna figura por entre los arbustos…

No supieron con certeza cuál fue el tiempo que corrieron, pudo haber sido un minuto o una hora; Al fin lograron divisar un lugar para ocultarse: la pequeña caseta del cuidador. No era cosa del otro mundo, tan solo un pequeño cuarto oscuro con una ventanilla por donde entraba la luz de la luna, un viejo y desgastado sofá junto a un pequeño televisor; Ya adentro, ambos se acurrucaron abrazados del miedo en el sofá, con la luz de la luna bañando sus rostros y el frio calándoles los huesos.

Los ruidos de pisadas en las secas hojas de otoño los sobresaltaba, y voluntariamente por primera vez, hicieron lo que sus padres siempre les ordenaban: orar. En ese momento ambos recordaron que tenían un dios que los protegía y los guardaba, o al menos alguien en quien creer. En fin, cuando estás en momentos de angustia y miedo te aferras a algo… simple ley de la mente humana.

Oraciones: muy diferentes son para cada persona…

—_Dios mío, por favor protégenos… nosotros siempre hemos sido buenos…_ - rogaba mentalmente la Hyuuga abrazada a su rubio compañero con los ojos cerrados — …_Bueno… al menos, no tan malos…_

—_Viejo, no nos dejes morir aquí… ¡al diablo! Si muero, antes quiero hacer algo… — _Hinata… eh yo... –murmuró con un leve rubor en sus mejillas a la vez que abrazaba más a su amiga — yo… digo… si vamos a morir antes quiero… - se acercaba a sus labios lentamente, hasta que se juntaron en un segundo, iniciando un tierno y cálido beso, tímido al principio por parte de ambos, pero que se fue intensificando ; sus labios danzaban con un ritmo apasionado y tierno, uniendo las fuerzas de sus corazones y el candor de su juventud.

Así, el escenario menos romántico y más tenebroso que existe se convirtió en un cerrar de ojos en el punto de encuentro de dos labios, dos lenguas, dos corazones, dos jóvenes, dos vidas…

Entrando ambos en el clímax de aquel beso, un rechinido les congeló los huesos… haciendo que se detuvieran…: La puerta se abría.

— ¿Qué demonios están haciendo aquí? — Un acelerado Neji hacía gala de toda su preocupación. —Hinata-sama, estábamos muy preocupados…¿Cómo se le ocurre abandonar la mansión justo hoy? — sin dejarla responder dirige su mirada hacia el rubio— Ya le he dicho que este cabeza de plumero es una mala influencia—.

—Hubiera preferido que fuera el mismísimo diablo quién hubiese entrado… — refunfuñó el rubio en un murmullo.

—Neji oniisan… — Hinata se levanta y se acerca al nombrado —No te enojes… —murmuró con un leve rubor en sus mejillas— tan solo queríamos explorar…

— ¿Explorar?... Querrá decir "explorar" mutuamente sus bocas ¿no? —.

—Eh, Neji no, ¿Cómo se te ocurre? — intervino el rubio rascándose la nuca con nerviosismo— Mejor dime… ¿alguien vino por mi?...

Apenas mencionadas estas palabras, la puerta nuevamente se abrió , pero esta vez haciendo un gran estruendo…: Había llegado.

— ¡Namikaze Naruto! ¡Vengo a llevarte! —.

—Dios mío, que sea la muerte…por favor…que sea la muerte… —Rogaba desde un rincón con los ojos cerrados y dedos cruzados.

Namikaze Minato había llegado por su hijo; Lo agarró de las orejas y haciendo una pequeña reverencia a los honorables Hyuugas presentes, se llevó arrastrado al de orbes azules. Desde dentro Hinata pudo oír aun lo que decían el rubio y su padre:

_— ¿Cómo me encontraste? — preguntaba aun siendo arrastrado, con cascaditas en sus ojos —._

_—No sabes estacionarte, vi tu auto a mitad de la calle desde Konoha — respondió algo irónico su padre. —Pero ese no es el punto, Naruto ¿Por qué tienes que arrastrar a esa chica Hyuuga en todas tus locuras?, Ella tan buena y tu tan tonto…Dios, la vas a meter en problemas ¿ que no piensas? …ah, y tu ya estás en graves problemas: Prohibiré la venta de ramen en toda la ciudad — Minato hablaba rápidamente llegando al auto sin dejarlo responder._

_— ¡No! ¡Por favor, el ramen No!— llorisqueaba con cascaditas en sus ojos._

_—Y eso no es todo… ¿adivina quién te espera en el auto, hijo? — lo miró con cara malévola y sonrisa psicótica, haciendo que se le erizara la piel._

_— ¡Uzumaki Naruto! _

_— ¡¿mamá?! — El susto era evidente en su voz._

No pudo evitar que una leve risita se escapara de sus labios.

—Hinata, deberíamos regresar a la mansión… — mencionó Neji pasando por su lado para salir — Vamos en mi auto…—.

Ella tan solo se limitó a asentir levemente con la cabeza y seguirlo ; Seguramente se ganaría un gran regaño por parte de su padre, seguido de un castigo ejemplar… pero al final, todo había valido la pena; No había descubierto los secretos del Halloween, ¿Por qué los ancianos de sus familias se reunían siempre este día al anochecer? ¿Por qué no podían salir? ¿Por qué Konoha no celebraba esta "fiesta"? ¿Por qué ese escalofrió al ver a esas personas disfrazadas?...

Tal vez era mejor no saber nada y seguir su vida como antes, tal vez lo mejor sería concentrarse en sus estudios escolares y religiosos… Tal vez no debería preguntar nunca nada fuera de lo que sus rabinos le enseñaban… Tal vez, tan solo tal vez… Sus familias solo trataban de protegerlos… a ellos, y a todos aquellos judíos de la aldea.

Dejando todo esto de lado, el viaje hasta allí había sido muy productivo…Sobre todo por ese maravilloso beso que le habían dado… Su primer beso, y justo con él…

Definitivamente eso fue lo mejor del Halloween; El primero y el último Halloween para ellos.

**FIN. **

**Si ya sé, muy largo y hasta harto ¿no? Bueno, no podía dejarlo sin publicar igual **  
**¿Qué les pareció? ¿Alguna duda? **  
**Si, si...eran judíos.**  
**Se preguntarán ustedes porqué lo hice así, la verdad no sé… tan solo me imaginé un pequeño pueblo judío que viviera aislado del mundo, sonde sus jóvenes no conocieran de propia experiencia fiestas que se celebran ( a veces oscuras) y el Halloween era la mejor de ellas.**  
**Sayo, espero que no lo haya odiado tanto /:**


End file.
